La Última bruja de San Francisco
by HinaKiss
Summary: AU Long-fic. Sakura se muda a San Francisco, dónde descubre que es una bruja y que tiene como misión inclinar la balanza entre el bien y el mal. Sin embargo, no todo sale como esta previsto, y acaba enamorándose de Sasuke, un vampiro de incógnito que solo parece tener como objetivo cuidarla y protegerla. Podrá mantener a raya a los demonios que la persiguen? Lemon.
1. San Francisco y el Instituto

Abrí los ojos lentamente y traté de pestañear un par de veces para enfocar la vista. Somnolienta, visualicé un asiento en frente mío de espaldas y a continuación otro y otro, formando una linea de tres asientos en horizontal. Gruñí recordándolo todo, estaba metida en un puto avión rumbo a San Francisco.

Pude ver a mi derecha de reojo a mi hermano mayor tecleando desesperado su PSP, y a mi izquierda a mi madre rebuscando en mi bolso. Un momento... ¡¿rebuscando en mi bolso?!.

Me incorporé de golpe y la fulminé con la mirada.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! - Dije con la voz elevada mientras le arrebataba de un manotazo mi bolso y recogía todo lo que había sacado.

Mi hermano alzó la mirada para mirarnos un momento y después simplemente volvió a lo suyo.

Ella me miró molesta y sostuvo una baraja de cartas del tarot en frente de mi rostro .

\- ¿Qué significa esto Sakura? ¡Pensé que había dejado claro que no quería más tonterías esotéricas tuyas!

\- ¡¿Y a ti que más te da?! ¡Pensé que yo te había dejado claro que no me importa lo que digas! - Dije quitándole las cartas de la mano.

La rubia postiza me miró fieramente con sus ojos marrón oscuro y habló:

\- Cuando lleguemos a casa las tirarás a la basura.

Pasé de ella y me puse los auriculares del ipod a todo volumen con el bolso ahora entre mis brazos, en cualquier caso mi madre ya se habría olvidado de todo cuando bajáramos del avión.

Un par de horas después empecé a ver por la ventanilla como descendíamos y nos acercábamos a tierra. Minutos después la azafata anunció que en poco tiempo aterrizaríamos y que debíamos apagar cualquier aparato electrónico, así que obedecí y observé a Sasori, como siempre, saltándose las normas.

\- Perdone señor, pero debe apagar su consola para aterrizar.

Había aparecido una azafata al lado de mi hermano y estaba pidiéndole con modales que hiciera lo que se le había pedido. Pobre chica, había dos posibilidades: una, que la ignorara; dos, que ligara con ella.

Vi a Sasori evaluarla con la mirada y la miré yo también. Era una chica de unos 24 años, de tez pálida y pecosa, pelirroja, ojos oscuros y un cuerpo bastante normalito. Ni guapa ni fea. Sasori sonrió de lado, segunda opción. Rodé los ojos, empieza el espectáculo.

\- Sabes? Podría apagarla. - La azafata sonrió afable al oírlo. - Pero,... creo que solo lo haré si me dices tu nombre preciosa.

Me vino una arcada, era repulsivo. Sin sorprenderme, vi a la chica morderse el labio sensualmente y mirar de manera coqueta a mi hermano. No era de extrañar, últimamente las chicas se habían vuelto todas unas ofrecidas y él era muy guapo. Guapo, pero un cerdo, hacían una pareja perfecta.

\- No se... quizá... - Se hizo la "difícil".

\- Dímelo, va.

\- Jenna. - La muy zorra casi gimió al decir su nombre.

Un hombre mayor que estaba al otro lado del pasillo los observó acalorado, que asco.

\- Muy bien Jenna, y que me dices, me darías tu número? - Le preguntó rozando su vientre con la mano y guiñándole un ojo.

La chica soltó una risita escandalosa, sacó un boli y se lo apuntó en el brazo.

\- Perfecto. - Sonrió arrogante el idiota. - Oye, de veras hace falta que la apague? - Preguntó señalando su PSP.

\- En realidad, no es necesario. - Sonrió como antes y se fue al ver que la llamaba otro pasajero.

Resoplé cuando se alejó y desvié la mirada.

\- ¿Algún problema, niña? - Me preguntó el pelirrojo amenazante.

\- Que va. - Le contesté sarcástica.

\- Me parecía increíble que mi madre no dijera nada, que clase de familia tenía?

Al cabo de unos diez minutos el avión aterrizó e hicimos cola para salir. Cuando estuvimos fuera del edificio del aeropuerto nuestra madre pidió un taxi (aunque no es que le sobrara la pasta), y nos dirigimos a nuestra nueva casa.

El viaje duró apenas veinte minutos y al ver la imponente pero bonita casa en frente nuestro abrí los ojos asombrada. Era grande, más grande que la que había costeado mi padre en Phoenix y demasiado grande como para que mi madre la pudiera pagar. Recordé algo triste porqué estábamos allí. Mis difuntos abuelos nos la habían dejado en herencia.

.es/imgres?imgurl= &amp;imgrefurl= %3Fcharmed%3Dmanor&amp;usg=_ofLugMDxOjf0xMavwGyqPj6aGxM=&amp;h=373&amp;w=565&amp;sz=40&amp;hl=es&amp;start=0&amp;zoom=1&amp;tbnid=LTcu3slucj-5uM:&amp;tbnh=139&amp;tbnw=195&amp;ei=CaKPTfG0EoqV8QO2gtyhDw&amp;prev=/images%3Fq%3Dsan%2Bfrancisco%2Bembrujadas%26um%3D1%26hl%3Des%26client%3Dsafari%26rls%3Den%26biw%3D1116%26bih%3D700%26tbs%3Disch:1&amp;um=1&amp;itbs=1&amp;iact=hc&amp;vpx=338&amp;vpy=367&amp;dur=381&amp;hovh=182&amp;hovw=276&amp;tx=237&amp;ty=121&amp;oei=xKGPTb65OMGk8QPalLGgDw&amp;page=1&amp;ndsp=20&amp;ved=1t:429,r:11,s:0

\- Vamos Sakura, no te quedes encantada. - Me regañó mi madre pasando por delante de mi y repiqueteando sus talones por el camino de piedra. - Y coge mi maleta, ya he hecho suficiente por vosotros en ésta vida.

Resoplé molesta, lo único que me había dado esa bruja era la vida, y lo había hecho accidentalmente. Aun así, no quise discutir, y cogí su maleta de color rosa fosforito en una mano y en la otra la mía azul claro.

\- Eh! - Me quejé cuando mi hermano pasó por el lado empujándome.

\- No tengo todo el día chicle!

Fruncí el ceño. _Maldito idiota._

Al entrar a la casa y dejar las maletas, vi que el interior era igual de asombroso que el exterior. Definitivamente aquella casa me encantaba, aunque seguía odiando la ciudad en la que se encontraba.

Al ver que mi madre y Sasori habían empezado a chequear las habitaciones de la casa para ver cual se apropiaban, corrí por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso para no quedarme atrás.

Al llegar arriba me di cuenta de que solo había una puerta, supongo que sería el ático. Cogí la llave que había justo en frente de mis pies y abrí la puerta con cautela.

Sorprendida observé que el desván era un dormitorio, pensé que tendía que remodelarlo. Era extrañamente moderno como para que mis abuelos lo usaran alguna vez, entonces, ¿de dónde salía?.

.es/imgres?imgurl= fotos/DORMITORIO%2520MATRIMONIO%2520AZOR%2520MOD% &amp;imgrefurl= . &amp;usg=_u5Ex3KDcxsOciC_uDHwKCVXhG0s=&amp;h=800&amp;w=1065&amp;sz=198&amp;hl=es&amp;start=55&amp;zoom=1&amp;tbnid=kOuLZ_a2ziUiHM:&amp;tbnh=121&amp;tbnw=168&amp;ei=59WQTZTZOInAsAPY-meAg&amp;prev=/images%3Fq%3Ddormitorio%26um%3D1%26hl%3Des%26client%3Dsafari%26rls%3Den%26biw%3D1116%26bih%3D700%26tbs%3Disch:1&amp;um=1&amp;itbs=1&amp;iact=hc&amp;vpx=818&amp;vpy=284&amp;dur=2923&amp;hovh=195&amp;hovw=259&amp;tx=184&amp;ty=143&amp;oei=2tWQTaP8Fcet8gPGsoihDw&amp;page=4&amp;ndsp=21&amp;ved=1t:429,r:20,s:55

Escuchó unos golpecitos en el marco de la puerta y me giré para ver a mi madre recargada sobre él.

\- ¿Te gusta? - Preguntó con una sonrisa cálida.

Yo la miré confundida, es obvio que me confundía su doble personalidad.

\- Sí...

\- Bien, que sepas que la abuela estuvo los últimos seis meses haciendo la habitación para ti, por si algún día les pasaba algo a ella y el abuelo, así que no puedes escoger cuarto.

\- Me parece bien... - Asentí.

Al menos ni ella ni Sasori intentarían quitarme el ático.

\- Oye... ¿y el abuelo no se opuso? - Pregunté extrañada.

Bueno, te recuerdo que aunque vivían juntos estaban separados y habían tomado cada uno una parte de la casa como territorio, así que el abuelo no pudo decir mucho. - Explicó. -¿Sabes? La abuela hizo venir a uno de los mejores estilistas de la ciudad.

\- Guau, no me lo esperaba. Sonreí interiormente. Realmente no me lo esperaba. Pensé que si la abuela hubiera decorado ella misma el cuarto habría quedado algo retro, pero la verdad es que era perfecto.

\- ¿La abuela te quería eh? - Insistió Yuka.

\- Hmm... - me ponía de malhumor que intentara ser amable conmigo de golpe.

Vi de reojo como hacía una mueca de enojo ante mi respuesta y se iba sin decir adiós.

Mi abuela había sido una mujer admirable. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida complaciendo a mi abuelo, pero al final se había dado cuenta de que ella valía mucho más que todo aquello y se había vuelto una feminista con carácter. Yo siempre había tenido muy buena relación con ella.

Observé la habitación con más atención y vi un par de fotografías antiguas sobre la cómoda. Sujeté el retrato que estaba en blanco y negro entre mis manos y miré la esbelta figura de una joven guapísima de ojos claros y cabello rizado que caía por la espalda. Lucía una mirada inteligente y una sonrisa bondadosa.

En el pié de foto había inscrito un nombre: Esmeralda Senju (1952). Era una foto de mi abuela con 16 años, justo los que tenía yo ahora. Sonreí.

La otra fotografía era de mí cuando tenía cuatro años junto con mi abuela con 61. Aparecíamos felices jugando en el columpio de un parque. Su cabello ahora era más corto, de un color castaño claro mezclado con bastantes canas, y sus ojos lucían celestes como siempre.

Cuando acabé de mirarlas las dejé de nuevo en el mueble y abrí el armario para meter toda mi ropa. Al acabar registré todos los cajones y para mi sorpresa encontré un libro viejo lleno de polvo con un papelito encima que decía que era para mi.

.es/imgres?imgurl= . /_3vmk1rwcb2g/ScFJggpUyII/AAAAAAAAAG4/eOcBKZ3pVYg/s320/libro%2Bde% &amp;imgrefurl= . &amp;usg=_i4Gb-6LOaiePvqxZ4y40KRK-fls=&amp;h=288&amp;w=320&amp;sz=29&amp;hl=es&amp;start=102&amp;zoom=1&amp;tbnid=Dir0y0zhr7QYtM:&amp;tbnh=114&amp;tbnw=137&amp;ei=49-QTdiiFIWavAO33KifDQ&amp;prev=/images%3Fq%3Dlibro%2Bde%2Blas%2Bsombras%26um%3D1%26hl%3Des%26client%3Dsafari%26sa%3DN%26rls%3Den%26biw%3D1116%26bih%3D700%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C2461&amp;um=1&amp;itbs=1&amp;iact=rc&amp;dur=367&amp;oei=rd-QTftMzug5sLKJogI&amp;page=5&amp;ndsp=27&amp;ved=1t:429,r:22,s:102&amp;tx=63&amp;ty=68&amp;biw=1116&amp;bih=700

Al mirar la cerradura del candado que tenía en un costado, dirigí la mano hacia mi cuello, de donde colgaba una llave antigua que me había regalado mi abuela en mi último cumpleaños, y al ver que coincidían la introduje y abrí el libro.

Ojeé las primeras páginas y mis ojos brillaron de emoción, así que al ver que iba para largo lo alcé y lo llevé conmigo hasta la cama para acomodarme mejor.

Era un libro de brujería, y vaya libro, tenía de todo!

Volví a ojearlo. Hablaba de monstruos que ni siquiera sabía que existían, como Sombras y Grimlocks. Al final del libro encontré un montón de páginas en blanco y en la última un escrito de mi abuela.

_Querida Sakura,_

_Si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que yo ya no estoy aquí para protegerte, lo cual significa que debes hacerte más poderosa que nunca._

_Se que estás sorprendida de que te escriba algo así, pero ha llegado la hora de la verdad. Sé que desde hace tiempo sabes que posees el don de la magia, y que has estado practicando con hechizos menores encontrados en páginas web o en librerías esotéricas, algo que seguro ha hecho que tu madre pusiera el grito en el cielo. _

Un momento... ¡¿mi abuela sabía sobre la brujería?! Podría haberme dicho algo!

_Debo decirte que ella nunca ha sido muy abierta a éste tema, ya que éste don se salta una generación. Sobretodo, no se lo cuentes que lo tuyo y lo mío es real, te traería problemas! No debes decírselo a NADIE! ¿Te lo estás preguntando verdad? Te lo diré: yo también era una bruja._

Creo que en ése momento mis ojos no podían estar más abiertos...

_Todo éste tiempo has estado protegida por un hechizo que te hice al nacer, que te prohibía utilizar todo tu poder, pero al morir éste hechizo se ha disipado y deberás aprender a manejarlo. Dime, no te han pasado cosas extrañas últimamente? Como haber prendido fuego a algo inconscientemente o levitar en pesadillas? Pues debes aprender a controlarlo o te pondrá en evidencia._

Vaya... correcto. Así que todo fue para protegerme... aun así no debería haberme hechizado sin pedir permiso, estaba algo enojada, yo amaba ser bruja.

_A partir de ahora deberás afrontar diferentes peligros: demonios llegarán hasta ti con el fin de asesinarte y que no llegues a ser una amenaza, es por eso que es importante que nadie sepa tu secreto, o las personas a las que quieres acabarán involucradas. No tengas miedo._

De-demonios...?! O_O Y si me muero?! Y... no puedo contárselo a nadie? No puede haber alguien cercano? Eso significa... que fuera mi idea de encontrar novio... TT_TT me pasaré toda la vida sola... Ugh...

_Debes aprender a protegerte. Un consejo, si no quieres aprenderte todos los conjuros del libro, mira la parte de detrás, allí aparecen todos los hechizos de protección que existen y que necesitarás hasta identificar al demonio y buscar el hechizo concreto para destuirlo. Son los primeros conjuros que debes aprender._

_Cuídate, _

_Esmeralda._

_PD: No te fíes de nadie._

Suspiré.

_Tranquila Saku, seguro que no es tan malo como parece..._

Podía aguantarlo, aunque aguantarlo todo se estaba volviendo una costumbre, aquello no podía ser bueno.

\- En fin! Manos a la obra!

Me arremangué el jersey y abrí el libro por las páginas de hechizos de protección, algo me decía que no tendría descanso...

Estuve horas aprendiendo y practicando nuevos hechizos, y finalmente acabé de aprenderlos todos. Miré la hora, las dos de la noche. Bostecé, todo aquello sería muy duro. Quería aprenderme todos los hechizos del libro de memoria para para final de mes, ya que la primera semana de clases seguramente no haríamos nada y el mes seria bastante light, pero empezaba a dudar que me entraran todos en la cabeza, el libro era muy gordo.

Sabía que mi madre y mi hermano estaban durmiendo desde que habíamos llegado a la casa, sobre las diez y media de la noche, y pensé que yo debía hacer lo mismo ya que al día siguiente empezaban las clases.

Cerré el libro con llave y lo escondí bajo la ropa interior del cajón, si mi madre lo encontraba muy posiblemente lo quemaría...

Después de todo aquello me lavé los dientes, me puse un camisón de tirantes blanco y me metí bajo el edredón para ponerme a dormir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El despertador sonó a las seis y media. A regañadientes, me levanté para apagarlo y me estiré sobre mi misma para desperezarme. Aquella mañana aún hacia algo de calor, ya que aun estábamos a principios de septiembre.

Fui a ducharme, y tras hacerlo me sequé mi cabello rosa ondulado con el secador y me maquillé como siempre (una delgada línia superior en el ojo color negro y rimel). Como no tenía muchas ganas de pensar me puse un vestido casual con una chaqueta de cuero negro y botines negros, y, tras ponerme un par de collares (uno de los cuales con el dije de plata de una estrella de cinco puntas protectora) y pulseras, bajé a desayunar.

.es/imgres?imgurl= . /-qFvIOAjeTEI/TWO-yVDOBxI/AAAAAAAAAuM/uj0_ &amp;imgrefurl= . &amp;usg=_hT7gfJnmwfRVkww5_F46P-HkIqI=&amp;h=373&amp;w=495&amp;sz=50&amp;hl=es&amp;start=75&amp;zoom=1&amp;tbnid=SgMGmk8uVZFXJM:&amp;tbnh=123&amp;tbnw=169&amp;ei=7fSQTceBJoS-sQOj29yuDg&amp;prev=/images%3Fq%3Daria%2Bpretty%2Blittle%2Bliars%26um%3D1%26hl%3Des%26client%3Dsafari%26rls%3Den%26biw%3D1116%26bih%3D700%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C1557&amp;um=1&amp;itbs=1&amp;iact=hc&amp;vpx=600&amp;vpy=331&amp;dur=766&amp;hovh=140&amp;hovw=186&amp;tx=174&amp;ty=75&amp;oei=1_SQTaXPJcaVOrK7qfwM&amp;page=4&amp;ndsp=25&amp;ved=1t:429,r:3,s:75&amp;biw=1116&amp;bih=700

Al acabar de desayunar ya eran las siete y veinte, así que aproveché mis últimos diez minutos en repasar los hechizos que había aprendido la noche anterior.

Después me despedí de mi adormilada madre, que como no, se había tomado un día libre en el trabajo; y de mi hermano, quien estaba aun en la cama al tener las clases de la universidad por la tarde.

Cogí el autobús a las 7:30 clavadas, y durante todo el trayecto al instituto estuve haciendo esbozos de la gente que había a mi alrededor.

Después de bajar en la parada que debía, caminé unos cinco minutos más hasta el instituto, y una vez allí me dirigí a la recepción intentando pasar desapercibida ante miradas ajenas.

Una vez allí una chica llamada Shizune me indicó que me habían asignado en la clase 1C, así que me dirigí sin más demora a ésta y al llegar y ver a la mayoría de los alumnos revoloteando por allí, cogí asiento.

Estaba relajada cuando de pronto sentí un malestar interior. Giré mi cabeza hacia la puerta y vi entrar a un rubio de ojos azules junto con un chico pelinegro guapísimo de ojos color ónix.

Había raro en ellos, así que los estudié con la mirada, fue entonces cuando mi mirada chocó con el chico de pelo negro y sentí la emoción más fuerte que jamás pude imaginar. Me volteé rápidamente y de pronto sentí mi cara quemar, así que la toqué con las manos y comprobé que estaba más caliente de lo normal. ¿Un sonrojo? ¿Qué rayos me había pasado?

\- Eh teme! Has visto ésa chica de allí? La que tiene el pelo rosa? - Escuché de manera estridente a mis espaldas. Esperé paciente las burlas.

\- Hmp. És rara. - Ahí va una, palidecí.

\- Qué dices?! Está buenísima, y te he pillado mirándola, te gusta. - Dijo en tono pícaro, ante lo que yo, por muy estúpido que suene, me sonrojé de nuevo.

\- Cállate dobe. - Masculló el otro. Aquel chico tenía una voz fría y sexy.

Por el ruido de las sillas a continuación deducí que se habían sentado detrás de mí.

Me concentré y traté de averiguar que era lo que iba mal en ellos. La manera más rápida era teniendo contacto, así que me giré haciéndome la distraída y dirigiéndome al chico rubio.

\- Eh... Buenos días. - Hablé con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Buenos días! - Chilló el ojiazul. Vaya si era bobo ése chico.

\- Oye... sabes que profesor nos toca ahora?

\- Claro! Kakashi-sensei, pero tranquila, siempre tarda lo suyo! Jajaja!

\- Dobe... - Murmuro el otro chico a su lado.

\- Ne, como te llamas? - preguntó curioso.

\- Sakura Haruno. - Respondí con una sonrisa. Aquél rubio era simpático.

\- Sakura-chan ne?

Alcé una ceja. Vaya confianzas!

Yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y éste teme es Sasuke Uchiha! - Habló risueño.

\- Ah... bien. - Sonreí. - Naruto, me encantaría hablar un rato pero veo que Kakashi-sensei acaba de llegar, hablamos luego, sí? - Dije viendo de reojo a un hombre de pelo plateado entrar por la puerta.

\- Claro!

Me senté bien de nuevo en mi asiento y seguí al profesor con la mirada hasta su escritorio. Supongo que ahora se presentaría.

Disimulé una sonrisa. Había descubierto de que se trataba: aquellos chicos tenían una aura especial, su color era el habitual de una persona bondadosa (es decir, blanca), pero estaba envuelta en una pequeña capa plateada. Nunca había encontrado a nadie con ése tipo de luz, era extraño, pero al no parecer malas personas y al tener una alma pura decidí restarle importancia. Después de todo la abuela siempre decía que lo más importante era seguir lo que te decía el instinto y el corazón.

\- Así que, Sakura Haruno, va a salir a presentarse en frente de la clase? - Oí como el profesor Hatake me llamaba la atención algo cansado.

\- A-ah... claro. - Contesté algo avergonzada, no había notado que me estaba hablando a mi y además odiaba hablar en frente de la gente.

Me levanté de la silla estrepitosamente. Siempre había sido bastante torpe, así que no me sorprendió cuando se me calló al suelo el bolso negro que había colgado en un lado de la silla. Me agaché para recogerlo intentando restarle importancia, y oí al pelinegro soltar una risa burlona a mis espaldas.

Me giré para fulminarlo con la mirada y apuesto a que se sorprendió, ya que a primera vista parecía una chica fácil de intimidar.

Me dirigí con cautela y pasos acertados hasta el lado del profesor y una vez allí encaré la clase. No sabía que decir, pero por suerte el profesor habló antes de que dijera nada.

\- Bien, y si te presentas y nos cuentas por qué has decidido venir a ésta escuela?

\- Claro, mm... Bien, me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años y he decidido venir a San Francisco a estudiar ya que a mi madre le ha surgido un trabajo aquí y hace poco heredamos la casa de mis abuelos.

No era una gran explicación pero era algo.

\- Preguntas? - Cuestionó el profesor Hatake a la clase.

Vi a varias personas alzar la mano y fui contestando sus preguntas una a una.

\- Que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? - Preguntó una chica rubia con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta.

\- Pues... Tocar la guitarra de vez en cuando, dibujar, leer, salir con amigas y ir de compras, lo habitual. - Respondí.

\- Bueno, yo creo que debes ser la única alumna a la que le gusta leer en su tiempo libre. - Oí murmurar molesto al Señor Hatake.

\- Q-qué tipo de libros t-te gustan? - Preguntó tímidamente ahora una guapa pelinegra de ojos perlas, que al parecer estaba sentada al lado del tal Naruto y este la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos afectivamente.

Desvié la mirada hacia Sasuke y vi que me miraba fijamente.

\- Pues... Generalmente de ciencia ficción mezclados con romance, pero mis favoritos son los de Jane Austen.

La chica sonrió levemente en señal de aprobación.

\- Has tenido novio alguna vez? Quieres salir conmigo? - Oí a alguien escandaloso.

Me giré estupefacta hacia un chico que tenia el pelo cortado en forma de hongo y se veía realmente tonto.

\- No creo que entre en tus asuntos! - Contesté molesta. ¿De qué iba?

Más de uno rieron y se burlaron de él. Yo suspiré. El señor Hatake lo miró en modo de advertencia.

\- No he oído hablar de los Haruno por San Francisco, ¿así se apellidaban tus abuelos?

Por fin una pregunta inteligente! Me giré hacia un chico de pelo marrón oscuro largo y ojos perlas. Tenía un semblante frío.

\- Lo cierto es que mi abuelo se apellidaba diferente, y creo que en el registro mi familia constaba como Urameshi. - Expliqué.

\- ¡¿Urameshi?! - Un murmullo recorrió la clase y varios me miraron entre miedosos, precavidos y atentos.

Discúlpales Sakura, había rumores de que había brujería en tu casa y los chicos al crecer han acabado pensando que se trata de una casa encantada. - Se disculpó el profesor.

Menuda jilipollez, mi abuela era bruja pero nunca se había expuesto. Miré a la clase con una gotita en la cabeza y pasé del tema.

Las demás preguntas fueron referentes a si me daba miedo vivir en aquella casa y etcétera, así que Hatake me hizo sentarme de nuevo y obedecí, ésta vez sin tirar nada al suelo.

Las siguientes horas pasaron volando entre presentaciones de profesores y una final bienvenida por parte de la directora en la sala de actos para todos.

Cuando quedaban un par de horas para acabar las clases los profesores decidieron que ya no había nada más que hacer aquél día así que nos mandaron a casa.

Estaba esperando el bus en la parada cuando oí a alguien llamándome a lo lejos.

\- Sakura-chaaaaaaan! - Se trataba del chico rubio, que iba acompañado de Sasuke y la chica de ojos perlas de antes.

Esperé paciente a que llegaran a donde yo estaba y los saludé.

\- Ne, Sakura-chan, de veras vives en esa casa tan terrorífica? - Preguntó enérgico, la verdad es que parecía tonto.

\- Hai. - Le contesté cansinamente.

\- Genial! Y es verdad que...?

\- Cállate dobe, ésos cuentos son sólo eso, cuentos. - Lo cortó el pelinegro y la chica de ojos perlas rió.

Naruto lo miró con los cachetes hinchados, en el fondo era gracioso.

\- Oh, por cierto, conoces a Hinata-chan? - Me preguntó señalando a la chica.

\- No. Eres la que me preguntó a primera hora sobre los libros verdad? - Pregunté con una sonrisa sincera. Aquella chica me inspiraba tranquilidad y a la vez un instinto protector hacia ella.

La chica me respondió algo nerviosa.

\- H-hai.

Ahora que me fijaba, su aura era la más pura que había visto jamás, pero también estaba envuelta por el manto plateado. ¿Qué rayos pasaba allí?

\- Es mi novia! - Comentó el rubio orgulloso y feliz, robándole un beso.

La chica se sonrojó a más no poder y la miré divertida. No sabía que diantres le veía al rubio pero me alegraba por ella. Se notaba que se querían.

Miré a Sasuke, había estado en silencio todo el rato. Pensé extrañamente triste que quizá no le agradaba.

\- En fin! Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan y yo nos tenemos que ir, piensas volver a casa en bus?

\- Sí.

\- Huh? Pues de eso nada, te lleva Sasuke, a que sí teme? - Le preguntó al pelinegro mandándole una mirada pícara.

\- No. - Contestó frío. Reconozco que me dolió.

\- Vamos teme, no querrás que vuelva sola en autobús! - Intento hacerle pena Naruto. De verdad creía que no me daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo?

\- Hmp. - "Respondió" cabezota.

A Naruto le cogió un tic en la ceja y Hinata los observó con una gota en la cabeza.

\- Puedo hablar un momento contigo Sasuke? - Dijo el rubio estirándolo del brazo hacia una esquina.

Al ver que tardarían un rato entablé una conversación con Hinata. Aquella chica era simpática.

:::::::::::::::::: Narra Sasuke ::::::::::::::::::::

\- Que narices quieres dobe? - Le pregunté de malhumor.

\- Eso mismo te digo yo! Sasuke vamos! Esa chica te gusta, no la dejes marchar!

Lo miré iracundo.

\- Sabes que no es tan fácil dobe! No somos humanos y no podemos poner en peligro a ninguno por un capricho!

Estaba molesto. Esa chica me había gustado mucho desde el primer momento en el que la había visto y todo aquello me frustraba. Era la primera chica con la que me había sentido de aquella manera, siempre había pasado de las demás.

\- Oh, vamos! No me vengas con esas, mira a Hinata, antes era humana!

\- No todos tenemos a alguien como Hinata dobe! No todas las chicas accederían a quedarse con monstruos como nosotros!

Me miró cabreado.

\- No-somos-monstruos! - Gruñó.

\- Hmp.

\- ¡¿Sabes qué?! Haz lo que te plazca! Por mi como si te mueres solo! Y que sepas que Sai ya le ha puesto un ojo encima. - Escupió venenoso.

Después de aquello se fue a paso rápido. Estúpido dobe.

Yo sentí una molestia en mi pecho. ¿Sai se había fijado en ella?

Volví hacia donde estaban todos a paso lento.

:::::::::::::::::::: Narra Sakura ::::::::::::::::::::

Vi como ambos volvían algo malhumorados, y me fijé en que el rubio tenia los ojos algo llorosos. ¿Qué le habría dicho Sasuke?

Cuando la ojiperla vio al rubio de esa manera corrió hacia él y después de darle un corto beso en los labios lo abrazó con su menuda figura, olvidándose de su timidez.

\- Sakura-chan. - Me llamó el rubio aun abrazado a Hinata, intentando fingir que no había pasado nada. Ahora me sentía mal por él. - Me parece que tendrás que volver sola a casa, el teme es un idiota.

\- No pasa nada, el autobús llegará en cinco minutos. - Le hablé en tono apaciguador.

El volvió la mirada hacia Hinata y la abrazó más fuerte. ¿Cómo sería tener una relación de aquél tipo?, se veía tan bien que sentí un nudo en la garganta...

Cuando Sasuke llegó me miró.

\- Hmp. Vienes? - Preguntó alargándome la mano.

Lo miré confusa. Naruto había dicho que...

\- Vamos, te llevo. - Insistió cogiéndome la mano y estirando de ella.


	2. Conociendo a Hinata

_\- Hmp. Vienes? - Preguntó alargándome la mano._

_Lo miré confusa. Naruto había dicho que..._

_\- Vamos, te llevo. - Insistió cogiéndome la mano y estirando de ella._

Vi a Naruto alzar la cabeza con una sonrisa zorruna y susurrarle algo en la oreja a Hinata ante lo que ella rió y se giró para vernos.

Retiré mi mano de la de Sasuke en cuanto pude, no estaba acostumbrada a que me tocaran y menos desconocidos. Él no le dio importancia.

Cuando llegamos a su coche abrí los ojos sorprendida, era bellísimo!

.es/imgres?imgurl= &amp;imgrefurl= &amp;usg=_567okL4Sv4tevW9RKTlsP-XatQM=&amp;h=300&amp;w=400&amp;sz=18&amp;hl=es&amp;start=0&amp;zoom=1&amp;tbnid=pg3sEsN_xhBOcM:&amp;tbnh=122&amp;tbnw=180&amp;ei=McmYTfyTDomUOrqN8bkH&amp;prev=/images%3Fq%3Dlamborghini%26um%3D1%26hl%3Des%26client%3Dsafari%26sa%3DN%26rls%3Den%26biw%3D1116%26bih%3D700%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C32&amp;um=1&amp;itbs=1&amp;iact=hc&amp;vpx=137&amp;vpy=235&amp;dur=381&amp;hovh=184&amp;hovw=246&amp;tx=170&amp;ty=149&amp;oei=_ciYTdyJDcH_4wb8_Y2sDA&amp;page=1&amp;ndsp=20&amp;ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0&amp;biw=1116&amp;bih=700

Lo miré con los ojos brillando.

\- De verdad es tuyo?!

Te interesan los coches? - Preguntó algo sorprendido.

\- Bromeas?! Dónde lo has conseguido? Es un Lamborghini Murciélago R-GT con un motor V12 DOHC de sesenta grados! - Exclamé.

Ahora si me miró raro, a veces reconozco que podía ser algo friki con los coches. Bajé la mirada avergonzada y escuché una risa silenciosa pero divertida por su parte.

Me abrió la puerta y entre en el lado del copiloto. Empezaba a creer que no dejaría de estar emocionada en todo el viaje.

Luego entró y se sentó a mi lado, tomando el volante y empezando a conducir.

\- Ne, que le dijiste a Naruto para que se pusiera así?

\- Hmp, el dobe a veces no entiende que las cosas no son tan simples como él cree.

Yo desvié la mirada incómoda, sabía que no debía preguntar pero...

\- Qué cosa no entendía ahora?

El chico desvió sus ojos negros hacia mi y lo miré a los ojos. Sentí algo abrumador y cálido en mi interior. Estaba segura de que me había sonrojado.

Él volvió la visa hacia la carretera y contestó.

\- Hmp, cree que hacemos buena pareja.

Vaya, no se había cortado ni nada. Lo miré curiosa.

\- ¿Y qué crees tu? - Me atreví a preguntar en voz baja.

\- Creo que el amor no es tan fácil, y aunque estoy seguro de que eres una buena chica apenas te conozco. - Se sinceró.

\- Coincido contigo. - Dije algo triste. - Aunque... Te gustaría quedar algún día como amigos? No conozco a nadie más aquí. - Susurré de manera dificultosa mirando por la ventana.

En algún momento debía hacer amigos, dijera lo que dijera la abuela, y los protegería aunque me costara la vida, ya que no quería amargarme la vida por la magia.

Él me miró de nuevo.

\- No te ofendas, pero ahora mismo no me apetece averiguar si somos compatibles, seguro que harás muchos amigos pronto. Créeme cuando te digo que no te convengo.

No contesté. Estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, no muchos querían ser amigos míos por lo rara que era físicamente. Le resté importancia y reprimí las lágrimas. Él no sabía de lo que hablaba, pero de todas maneras lo aguantaría todo como siempre.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio y al llegar a casa me despedí de él con un simple "adiós", sin girar la cabeza para verlo.

Mientras metía la llave en la cerradura oí el coche alejarse.

Cuando entré a la casa dejé mi chaqueta en el colgador, y me dirigí a mi habitación pasando por el salón. Al ver que algo se movía en el sofá dirigí mi mirada hacia allí y vi a la azafata del avión cabalgando a Sasori. Aparté inmediatamente la vista de aquella escena tan desagradable y apresuré el paso.

Al llegar a la habitación suspiré y me tranquilicé. Comí, y por la tarde practiqué unos cuantos hechizos. Cuando me entró hambre fui a hacer la cena y les dejé un plato preparado a mi madre y a mi hermano, y tras pegarme una ducha me fui a dormir mientras pensaba en lo sucedido hoy.

Desde el momento en el que había visto a Sasuke había sentido algo muy fuerte en mi interior, algo que no me podía explicar. Jamás me había sentido así por nadie y no tenia sentido, ya que ni siquiera lo conocía. ¿De verdad existía el amor a primera vista? No me lo podía creer, aunque de todas maneras él había dejado claro que ni siquiera quería ser amigo mío.

Suspiré y me dejé caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Jamás encontraría a nadie que me quisiera, y empezaba a sentirme demasiado sola.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente desperté con una incómoda sensación de vacío en mi estómago, así que me arreglé apresuradamente con el fin de prepararme un suculento desayuno y acallarla. Sin embargo, tal y como esperaba, no funcionó, y cogí sin motivación mi bolso para salir de la casa rumbo al instituto.

imgres?imgurl= . &amp;imgrefurl= 2011/02/23/ropa-bershka-verano-2011/&amp;usg=_lDb7QmQRSBpynvn7mvfZBiIUUgo=&amp;h=450&amp;w=357&amp;sz=28&amp;hl=es&amp;start=203&amp;zoom=1&amp;tbnid=OheeIhOjLg6YmM:&amp;tbnh=140&amp;tbnw=112&amp;ei=UeetTY3KNcnNswbJ9Y3XDA&amp;prev=/search%3Fq%3Dropa%2Bverano%2B2011%26um%3D1%26hl%3Des%26client%3Dsafari%26sa%3DN%26rls%3Den%26biw%3D1282%26bih%3D707%26tbm%3Disch0%2C3387&amp;um=1&amp;itbs=1&amp;iact=hc&amp;vpx=570&amp;vpy=423&amp;dur=1080&amp;hovh=157&amp;hovw=124&amp;tx=126&amp;ty=75&amp;oei=SuetTfWCGcWw8gPd3bDzAQ&amp;page=7&amp;ndsp=33&amp;ved=1t:429,r:11,s:203&amp;biw=1282&amp;bih=707

(sin el sombrero y con una chaqueta marrón oscuro vaquera)

Tras veinte minutos en autobús y otros cinco a pie al final llegué a mi destino, y como había llegado antes de la hora, aproveché para inspeccionar un poco los alrededores y el interior del edificio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A las ocho en punto estaba ya en el salón, sentada en mi pupitre (uno que acababa de escoger al azar, en penúltima fila), y a excepción de tres personas parecía que los alumnos de allí eran usualmente impuntuales.

A partir de unos diez minutos la gente empezó a entrar perezosamente por a puerta y a coger resignados sus libros de texto listos para empezar las clases. Me giré sobresaltada al oír que alguien me llamaba desde mis espaldas, no había oído a nadie acercarse.

\- Sakura-san!

Reconocí a la chica de ojos perlas que me había presentado el día anterior el rubio, aquella que desde un principio me había inspirado tanta confianza.

\- Oh... Hinata-san, no te he oído llegar. - Saludé con una sonrisa.

\- Te importa que me siente a tu lado? - Pregunto amable.

(Los pupitres estaban colocados de manera pareja a lo largo de cinco filas de seis columnas.)

No, tranquila.

La observé poner su abrigo y su bolso sobre la silla y acomodar el escritorio con diferentes libretas y libros.

Aquella chica tenía algo sumamente atrayente. Era guapa, sin llegar a poder decir que era guapísima, pero había algo entre aquellas facciones finas y movimientos femeninos que la hacían enigmática.

Era bastante bajita, pero su pelo negro, liso, largo y brillante era precioso, por no mencionar los ojos extremadamente claros que hacían contraste.

\- Ne, - cogí valor para iniciar una conversa, - se me hace un poco incómodo que me llames Sakura-san, por que no me llamas simplemente Sakura o Sakura-chan? Como prefieras. - Sugerí.

\- Oh... - Sus mejillas se sonrosaron un tanto. - Está bien, pero entonces tu también debes llamarme de manera más cercana.

\- Trato. - Sonreí, mirándola a los ojos.

De un momento a otro las dos nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos algo confusas. Algo extraño.

\- Tus ojos... - Empezamos a decir las dos - Gomenasai, tu primero!

Reímos al hablar de nuevo las dos a la vez, al final tomé yo la iniciativa.

\- Oye, tu pupila es... blanca? - Ahora caía en porqué se me habían hecho tan raros sus ojos nada más verla.

\- Sí, pero no es nada malo, es una mutación genética de mi familia. Veo perfectamente. - Explicó.

\- Son bonitos. - Dije con una sonrisa.

\- Arigato... Los tuyos también son muy bonitos, pero... son azul claro, verde claro o... de qué color son? - Preguntó confundida.

\- Bueno... son raros. - Empecé nerviosa. - Son de un azul grisáceo pero como alrededor de la pupila son amarillos se ven de color verde claro. Solo los días muy soleados se ven como son...

\- Vaya... Genial! - Exclamó sonriente- Y alrededor si son gris oscuro, ojos multicolor! - Rió.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

\- Hinata, porqué el profesor tarda tanto? - Bufé.

\- Ah! Es que tenemos a Kakashi-sensei, siempre llega muy tarde! - Explicó.

\- Kakashi... ése era el profesor que habíamos tenido el día anterior, tardaba usualmente?... Vaya un modelo a seguir...

\- Bien, pues ya que tenemos tiempo, porqué no me cuentas sobre ti y Naruto? - Le mandé una sonrisa pícara.

La pelinegra se sonrojó al máximo.

\- E-e-está b-bien...

\- Jujuj! Vale, para empezar... cuánto lleváis juntos?

\- Un año y un mes...

\- Sugoi! Así que es amor verdadero! - Exclamé feliz.

Me entusiasmaban las parejas que de verdad se querían y duraban tanto a ésa edad. Lo habitual era que prefiriesen parejas pasajeras.

\- Ne, y... te gustaría llegar a casarte con él?

\- H-hai... - En esos momentos el color de la cara de Hinata era la de un tomate maduro. Reí.

\- Genial, os queréis mucho verdad?

\- S-sí, yo lo amo... - Confesó desviando la mirada. Aquella chica cada vez me caía mejor, era monísima!

\- Y cómo os conocisteis?

La ojiperla se relajó al ver que le hacía una pregunta menos comprometedora.

\- En el colegio, Naruto y Sasuke entraron apenas hace un año y medio, y desde que lo vi me gustó.

"Justo como a mi me está pasando con Sasuke..."

\- Pero usualmente soy my tímida y más aun con chicos, así que prácticamente hizo él todo el trabajo. Se hizo amigo de Neji-san y empecé a verlo casi todas las tardes, a partir de ahí empezamos a ser cada vez más cercanos y... bueno, eso.

\- Kawaii... *^*

\- Es una historia bastante normal... - Contradijo algo incómoda. - Bueno, al menos explicada así por encima.

\- No pierde su encanto. *^* Os queréis, solo eso basta para que sea bonita...

Hinata rió.

\- Y tu? No te has enamorado nunca? - Preguntó haciendo ahora ella de inquisidora.

Fue mi turno para sonrojarme.

\- No... Mi vida ha sido bastante aburrida.

\- Mm... ya veo... y no te ha gustado nadie de aquí?.

Me sonrojé aun más. De verdad me gustaba Sasuke? En realidad no ganaba nada negándolo.

\- Solo llevo un día aquí Hinata... ¬/¬

\- Aun así, juraría que ayer te vi interesada en Sasuke. - Comentó pícara.

\- B-bueno... / - Intenté excusarme

Hinata sonrió complacida.

\- Sabes? Sasuke es un chico solitario y callado, su vida no ha sido precisamente fácil... - La miré atenta. - Sería perfecto que alguien llegara y pudiera hacerle feliz, se merece ser feliz.

No volvimos a comentar nada hasta que llegó Kakashi-sensei, ya que me había quedado pensativa después de lo último que dijo. Sasuke... de verdad lo había pasado tan mal? Aquello hacía que mi corazón se oprimiera de manera angustiosa al imaginarlo.

Las tres horas antes de la media hora del recreo fueron bastante amenas, ya que en todas las materias nos dictaron los diferentes temas que haríamos durante el curso.

En los cambios de materia había descubierto diferentes cosas: Neji era primo de Hinata, y estaba saliendo con Ten Ten. TenTen era una chica de pelo marrón recogido en un par de moñitos que hacía conmigo y con Naruto el bachillerato científico-tecnológico. Sasuke y Hinata hacían el científico (por lo que coincidíamos en la mayoría de horas), y una chica muy simpática llamada Ino que había conocido hace poco hacía el artístico con otra chica rubia llamada Temari (con quienes coincidía en la clase de dibujo técnico).

Noté como alguien me daba unos golpecito en el hombro y miré hacia arriba. Era Hinata.

\- Gomen Sakura-chan, pero no me atendías, voy a buscar a Naruto, que es la hora del recreo vale?

Asentí tranquilamente, de nuevo me había quedado metida en mi mundo. Saqué un croissant del bolso para desayunar, las cartas del tarot, y me dirigí al patio trasero de la escuela que había descubierto por la mañana.

Una vez allí usé mis poderes para hacer levitar las cartas, y tras mezclarlas las situé delante de mi en forma de pirámide. Mi pregunta era bastante general sobre Sasuke Uchiha.

Volteé la primera carta y apareció la imagen de "El loco". Bien, aquello significaba que mis sentimientos actuales por él desembocarían en un amor puro, no valía la pena tratar de evitarlo. Sonreí ante aquello, no me parecía tan mala idea.

Tras voltear las tres siguientes cartas, varias arrugas adornaron mi rostro, algo iba mal. Eran "La templanza", "El diablo" y "La torre seguidas". La primera indicaba que todo iría bien, habría una buena unión; sin embargo, la segunda significaba que habría una traición o miedo a alguien externo; la tercera indicaba un cambio, negativo, discusiones y posibles rupturas. Tuve un escalofrío.

Las dos últimas cartas eran "La luna" y "La sacerdotisa". La luna indicaba una etapa de confusión, soledad, algo por lo que no quería volver a pasar; y la sacerdotisa indicaba un futuro indeterminado.

Hice que las cartas volvieran a barajarse y esta vez pregunté por Hinata y Naruto por separado, quería comprobar algo.

Rechiné los dientes al ver que los dos obtenían la carta de "La sacerdotisa" en algún momento. Estaría eso relacionado con la extraña aura de aquellos tres?.

Suspiré. Desgraciadamente mis cartas nunca se equivocaban, por un momento había pensado que mi estancia en San Francisco se haría más llevadera, incluso alegre.

Cambiando de tema, pregunté por los demonios que se suponía que irían por mí ahora que tenía mis poderes completamente a mi disposición, y tampoco me alegró mucho la respuesta, por lo visto en breve los vería y tardarían mucho en marcharse.

Estaba tan entretenida observando las cartas que no me di cuenta de que alguien se me acercaba por la espalda.

\- Sakura-chan! - Me llamó Hinata a unos tres metros por detrás mío.

"Oh dios, que no las vea!"

Palidecí, las cartas aun estaban en alto, y al girarme nerviosamente cayeron todas al suelo por mi distracción.

\- Ah! - Exclamé mientras me agachaba a recogerlas rápidamente, sin embargo Hinata fue más rápida y al llegar acabo de recoger las últimas.

\- Ju-juegas al tarot? - Preguntó curiosa mientras me las entregaba.

\- S-sí. - Respondí nerviosa.

\- Qué divertido! Un día me las tirarás?

\- Ah.. Claro, si quieres te hago una rápida.

La pelinegra asintió contenta. Yo sonreí, Hinata sabía hacerse querer.

\- Baraja las cartas y saca una de en medio concentrada.

Hinata obedeció y cerró los ojos mientras lo hacía. Reprimí una risa, era gracioso ver como se lo tomaba todo en serio.

\- Ésta! - Exclamó mientras me la enseñaba.

Se me heló la sangre y palidecí. "La sacerdotisa" de nuevo. ¿Porqué ninguno de ellos tenía un futuro claro? Y aquello después de todo... también me afectaba a mi futuro, ya que ahora estaban entrelazados.

Qué significa? És algo malo? - Preguntó con cara de preocupación al ver que no decía nada.

\- N-no, tranquila. Dice que tu amor con Naruto será eterno, no le sale a muchas personas. - Me excusé reponiendo una sonrisa.

\- De veras? Qué alegría! - Dijo con ojos brillantes. - Ne, Sakura, debemos volver a clases, se nos hace tarde.

\- Está bien.

Las tres horas siguientes pasaron igual de aburridas que en las de la mañana, ya que seguimos haciendo lo mismo, y cuando a las dos y media sonó el timbre me dirigí con Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke hacia la salida mientras hablaba animadamente con los dos primeros. Sasuke ni siquiera me había dedicado una mirada, ¿le caía mal?.

\- En fin, nos vemos mañana chicos. - Me despedí con una sonrisa de ellos al llegar en frente de la parada de autobús.

\- Hasta mañana Sakura! - Se despidió Hinata amigablemente.

Vi como el rubio le susurraba molesto algo al azabache, y después se giró resignado hacia mi para despedirse.

El trayecto hasta mi casa me lo pasé garabateando en una libreta, y al llegar me conecté un rato en el facebook y me preparé algo para comer.


	3. Underworld

Cuando oí que Sasori daba un portazo con la puerta de la calle al irse hacia la universidad, recogí mis libros de brujería de encima de la cama y los guardé en un cajón. Llevaba horas estudiando, y ahora que ninguno de mis familiares estaba en la casa aprovecharía para divertirme un poco.

Cogí rápidamente mi Macbook Pro y lo encendí para navegar rápidamente por internet y abrir la página del facebook. Sonreí al ver que tanto Hinata como los otros chicos que había conocido en el instituto habían aceptado mis solicitudes de amistad, y al darme cuenta de que mi nueva mejor amiga estaba conectada le abrí una pequeña pestaña en el chat para empezar una conversación.

Sakura: Ohayou Hina-chan! :3

Esperé unos breves momentos y enseguida contestó.

Hinata: Sakura! Buenas tardes! :)

Bien, eso significaba que me había visto. Decidí hacerla partícipe de mis planes para aquella tarde.

Sakura: Haces algo? Te apetece venir un rato a mi casa y que veamos una película?

_Onegai... que diga que si..._

Hinata: Bueno, ahora mismo estoy con Naruto-kun...  
_  
Jo, a la mierda... Bueno, pensándolo mejor quizá..._

Sakura: Mejor! :) Dile que se apunte! Te apetece o quieres que lo dejemos para otro día?

_Tampoco es que quiera que se sienta obligada..._

Hinata: No, no, para nada. ^^ Ahora se lo digo y en media hora estamos allí vale?

Suspiré del alivio. _Genial!_

Sakura: Genial! Nos vemos! :)

Hinata: Mata ne Sakura-chan!

Tras despedirme cerré el lap-top y decidí hacer un poco de limpieza antes de que llegaran. Después preparé dos boles de palomitas, seleccioné unas cuantas películas y preparé un tazón de ramen ya que Hinata me había comentado que a Naruto le encantaba.

El timbre sonó antes de lo esperado y me dirigí a la puerta apresurada. Al abrir me topé con los ojos perlas de Hinata justo en frente mío, y al ver detrás suyo dos figuras más altas alcé la mirada para verlas a los ojos.

Sonreí al toparme con los ojos azules chispeantes de Naruto ya que el chico me agradaba mucho, pero al girarme un poco y ver al pelinegro que se había adueñado de mis pensamientos los últimos dos días me sorprendí tanto que no pude disimular una pequeña mueca de asombro y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

\- Hola... - Los saludé a todos de la mejor manera que pude.

Aquello me había tomado desprevenida, pero por lo visto ninguno lo había notado. Mejor.

\- Hola Sakura-chan. - Saludó con una pequeña sonrisa la ojiperla.

\- Saku-chan! - Gritó estridente el rubio mientras me alzaba del suelo en un afectuoso abrazo.

Lo cierto es que con lo poco que había hablado con él ya le había cogido mucho cariño, y parecía que era mutuo, con un poco de suerte algún día ocuparía el lugar de hermano cariñoso que un día había deseado que Sasori desempeñara.

Cuando me bajó desvié mi mirada hacia los ojos azabaches y me reprendí a mi misma el hecho de que mi corazón diera un vuelco instantáneamente.

\- Hmp, hola. - Saludó de manera educada.

Lo miré desconcertada y disimulé devolviéndole el saludo. Acto seguido los hice pasar al salón y mientras Sasuke y Hinata tomaban asiento Naruto se abalanzó sobre el tazón de ramen. Yo cogí las películas que en un principio había pensado que les podrían gustar y las leí en voz alta.

Bien, entonces, por cuál os decidís? Drácula, Entrevista con el vampiro, Twilight, Crónicas Vampíricas la película (no existe, no la busquéis xD), Van Helsing, Underworld o Jóvenes ocultos?

Observé como me observaban todos entre desconfiados y extrañados. Que raro.

\- Y esa fijación por las películas de vampiros? - Preguntó Naruto con la boca llena.

\- Bueno... Siempre me han fascinado. - Admití avergonzada con las mejillas escarlatas.

Seguro que pensaban que era otra niña estúpida loca por Edward Cullen, aunque en mi caso eso no era verdad, simplemente me había sentido atraída por hacia desde niña.

\- De verdad? - Preguntó Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y vi a Naruto sonreír ampliamente, mostrando toda la comida que tenía en la boca.

\- Naruto! - Lo regañé. Que asco.

Él rió y se lo tragó todo.

\- Sakura. - Me llamó la pelinegra, captando mi atención.

La miré enseguida.

\- Te gustaría conocer a alguno? - Preguntó interesada.

\- Supongo, depende de si es bueno o malo, tendía muchas preguntas para él. - Contesté.

\- Y qué opinas sobre transformarse en uno de ellos?

Yo sonreí.

\- Bueno, creo que la esperanza de vida hoy en día ya es muy larga, demasiado quizá, pero por amor lo haría sin dudar.

Seguidamente oí un chillido emocionado y de repente me vi envuelta entre los brazos de Hinata.

\- ¡Qué linda eres! - Gritó estrujándome.

Abrí los ojos impactada. Era la primera vez que me decían algo así, y además era una persona que apenas conocía. Sintiendo una agradable calidez en mi interior y la sangre agaloparse en mis mejillas, le devolví el abrazo y desvié la mirada hacia Sasuke. El chico tenía la mirada perdida en la pared de en frente, como pensando en algo con detenimiento. Omití cualquier comentario.

Oí al otro chico carraspear y enseguida lo visualicé.

\- Hinata-chan! Y yo qué?! - Lloriqueó el rubio, haciendo un puchero.__

_Puñeteros hombres celosos._

La morena me soltó y corrió hacia el rubio hiperactivo para saltarle encima y darle un corto beso en los labios. Después rió.

Al verlos me sonrojé de nuevo y oí a Sasuke bufar molesto. Supongo que era cansino verlos a ambos así durante todo el día.

\- Hmp, veamos Underworld. - Habló por primera vez el azabache desde que entró en la casa.

Miré interrogante a la parejita y asintieron para después sentarse en la otra punta del sofá en donde Sasuke estaba sentado. Mi corazón bombeó nervioso. Me tocaría sentarme a su lado.

Tras colocar la película en el reproductor de DVD y coger un bol de palomitas me senté en el sofá algo tensa y le di al botón del play.

Pronto entendí porque habían traído Sasuke. Naruto y Hinata no paraban de hacerse mimitos y vaya, si eso era incómodo en aquellas circunstancias no quería imaginármelo estando sola con ellos.

Miré la película concentrada, igual que el pelinegro, y cuando acabó me limité a recoger silenciosamente los platos anteriormente llenos de comida y llevarlos a la cocina.

No me di cuenta de que el azabache me había seguido hasta que me giré para meter los platos en el lavavajillas y choqué de frente con él.

\- S-sasuke. - Dije nerviosa.

El me miró serio, como habitualmente.

\- Hmp, te importa si nos quedamos aquí un rato? Esos dos van a tardar un poco.

\- C-claro. - Respondí con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Después acabé de guardarlo todo y me senté en la silla de enfrente en donde se había sentado Sasuke.

\- Sasuke, quieres que hablemos de algo? - Me atreví a preguntar.

\- Hmp, no, te dije que no quería ser tu amigo.

Sentí una ira repentina en mi interior y actué impulsivamente.

\- Oye! No hace falta que seas tan grosero, te recuerdo que estás en mi casa! - Le dije alzando la voz.

El me miró con una ceja alzada, al parecer le sorprendía verme gritar, y de hecho era la primera vez que lo hacía en su presencia.

\- He venido porque esos dos me han obligado. - Respondió calmado.

\- Y eso porqué?! Ahí tienes la puerta, puedes irte cuando quieras! - Volví a hablar impertinente.

\- Hmp... Pensaron que no te gustaría estar a solas con ellos haciéndose mimos. Eso además de lo decididos que están en que seamos pareja.

Esa vez habló con voz prepotente, acaso...

_Se está burlando de mi...?_

\- Menuda t-tonteria. - Hablé con voz forzosa ante la vergüenza.

Notaba de nuevo mis mejillas tornarse de un color más rojizo, maldita personalidad fácilmente alterable. Me calmé.

\- Sasuke... te caigo mal?.

Era una pregunta simple que esperaba una respuesta igual de corta, quería dejar de perder el tiempo si era aquello lo que estaba haciendo.

\- No. - Contestó simplemente.

_Saku_: _No?  
Inner: Cuidado Sakura, recuerda que una vez la curiosidad mató al gato, no lo hagas...  
_

\- Entonces, porqué me tratas así? - No entendía para nada a ése chico.

_Inner: Bocazas.  
_

\- Solo trato de evitar algo, hazme caso y aléjate de mí, no te convengo.

\- Qué quieres evitar?

_Maldito emo!  
_

\- Solo confía en mí Sakura.

Sentí un respingo en mi espalda, alguna vez me había llamado por mi nombre...? En cualquier tan solo lo habría hecho una vez porque me tomó por sorpresa.

\- Vas a cortarte las venas? - Pregunté un poco harta, de qué iba ése tío?

El pelinegro me miró mal.

\- Por?

\- No se, es que tal y como dices las cosas parece que venga el fin del mundo. - Dije algo borde.

\- Da igual, fin de la conversación.

Al oír aquello inflé los cachetes como una niña pequeña para contener la rabia, odiaba cuando me mandaban a callar.

\- De eso nada! Esta conversación la acabo yo, y digo que es aquí y ahora! Punto, ni una palabra!. - Advertí.

Sasuke me miró con una ceja alzada ante mi comportamiento y pasé de él, poco me importaba. Sin embargo después vi una pequeña sonrisa mal disimulada esbozarse en su cara y me quedé embelesada. Jamás lo había visto sonreír y para que negarlo... era hermoso. Sonreí levemente en respuesta casi sin darme cuenta y acto seguido él desvió la mirada incomodado. Reí.

\- Sakura!

El brusco llamado de Sasori hacia mi persona al entrar en la casa, de nuevo con un portazo, me hizo dar un bote en mi asiento y levantarme seguidamente para ver de lo que se quejaba aquella vez.

Noté a Sasuke seguirme con la mirada hasta la salida de la cocina y poco después oí como chirriaban las patas de la silla al rozar contra el suelo, avisándome de que se había levantado. Ignoré todo aquello, mi única preocupación ahora era Sasori.

\- Qué pasa Sasori? - Pregunté apareciendo en el salón.

Su mirada marrón oscuro se encontró rápidamente con la mía y me observó amenazador durante unos segundos. Obviamente se la devolví.

\- Verás, ves a ésta chica que está a mi lado?

Miré a la chica que me señalaba. Pelo negro, ojos avellana, senos grandes, etc. Una de sus conquistas, debo admitir que una de las peores, aquella chica estaba muy desproporcionada y algo gorda.

\- Y? - Pregunté burlesca.

El pelirrojo apretó la mandíbula.

\- Sabes? Tengo ganas de follármela en el sofá, pero hay dos amigos tuyos ocupándolo.

Tragué incómoda al oír sus maneras, un día acabarían por sangrarme las orejas. Miré a la chica, que me miraba prepotente, y después desvié la mirada hacia Naruto y Hinata, quienes veían algo molestos a mi hermano.

\- Y? Tienes un cuarto. - Dije de nuevo, calmada.

Encima _éste_ pretendía echarlos? Naruto y Hinata no se habían estado comportando todo el rato, no se habían pasado en ningún momento, no iba a destorbarlos y menos por el estúpido de Sasori.

Cerré los ojos dolorida cuando Sasori me tomó fuertemente del brazo y me atrajo hacia él, obligándome a mirarlo a menos de diez centímetros de su rostro. No lo había visto venir.

\- Échalos. - Ordenó con voz fuerte.

En ningún momento desvié la mirada, aunque tenía un poco de miedo, y saboreé mi respuesta imponiéndome.

\- No. - Respondí firme.

Yo también estaba refulgente de ira.

De un momento a otro vi una mano blanquecina junto a mi rostro atrapando otra al vuelo. Observé asustada, subiendo mi mirada, como Sasuke había parado una bofetada de Sasori dirigida directamente a mi rostro.

\- No la toques. - Gruñó en voz grave.

No me di cuenta de que Sasuke se había puesto detrás mío de un momento a otro hasta aquél momento, y por lo visto ni Naruto ni Hinata habían perdido el tiempo, ya que ahora se encontraban a su lado.

\- Y tu quién eres? - Preguntó molesto mi hermano.

\- Hmp, Sasuke Uchiha, su amigo, así que no te atrevas a tocarla.

Observé atemorizada la escena. A Sasori no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes, y no esperaba una buena reacción. Se inició un incómodo silencio.

\- Ya hablaremos después Sakura. - Sentenció el pelirrojo, volviendo a mirarme repentinamente y soltándose del agarre del pelinegro. Después cogió a la chica de la mano y tiró de ella escaleras arriba.

A Sasori le había intimidado Sasuke...? Era algo raro, aunque debía admitir que aunque se llevaran tres años, Sasuke estaba tan fuerte como él y tenía su misma estatura o incluso unos centímetros más.

Oí el suspiro de Hinata al ver que la situación se había calmado y la vi de reojo abrazar a Naruto después de una situación de nervios. Después volteé mi mirada hacia Sasuke, quien tenia aun la mirada clavada en la escalera.

\- Sasuke-kun, arigato. - Hablé intentando llamar su atención. Realmente se lo agradecía.

El se giró para verme y frunció el ceño.

\- Es así siempre? - Preguntó sin tapujos.

Yo asentí algo avergonzada con la cabeza.

\- Entonces intenta no enfadarlo, se que no es él quien tiene la razón, pero por lo que veo en ésta casa no hay nadie para protegerte, al menos no a ésta hora.

Asentí de nuevo algo molesta, no quería obedecer al estúpido Sasori, pero Sasuke tenía razón.

\- Eh. - Me llamó de nuevo. Yo le miré. - Si necesitas mi ayuda en algún momento llámame. Hinata, Naruto, vamos. - Ordenó girándose hacia la pareja.

Los chicos asintieron y tras despedirse de mi por ellos y por Sasuke, siguieron al pelinegro hasta el coche y desaparecieron en la negrura de la noche.

_Es cierto, ya son las ocho de la noche._

Odiaba aquellas escenas. Suspiré y miré el cielo estrellado de aquél día antes de cerrar la puerta.


	4. Deportes

Cuando acabé de ordenar los libros de las materias de las que tenía deberes en mi bolso, me lo colgué en el hombro y me dispuse a buscar a Hinata para caminar a su lado durante el camino. Apostaba lo que fuera a que llegaríamos tarde por mi acostumbrada tardanza.

Estaba apenas unos metros más allá, esperándome sonriente, así que caminé hacia ella. Lo que no me esperaba sin embargo fue el tremendo empujón que me pegaron desde uno de mis costados y que me tiró al suelo sin piedad.

\- Ay! - Me quejé sobándome el brazo. El muy animal le había echado fuerza.

Me giré cabreada para ver a mi atacante intencionado, había sentido sus manos perfectamente amoldadas sobre mí. Encontré inmediatamente a una pelirroja pecosa y con gafas mirándome furiosa desde arriba.

\- Qué narices te pasa? - Le pregunté mientras me levantaba, visiblemente molesta.

\- Qué que me pasa?! - Repitió indignada. - Tú me pasas!  
_  
Está tía es idiota además de rellenita?  
_  
Tienes razón, a esas caderas y a ese trasero les sobran por lo menos diez quilos.

\- Puedo saber qué te he echo yo para que me trates así? - Esa tía empezaba a cabrearme de verdad .

\- Te lo diré en una palabra. - Declaró. - Sa-su-ke! Con qué derecho te crees al llegar con él?! Eres una chica nueva, chicle, limítate a sentarte en un rincón y aléjate de él!

Abrí los ojos perpleja, todo aquello por él? Espera... me ha llamado... chicle?

Mi mirada se ensombreció de un momento a otro.

_Puedo?_

Puedes.

\- Que te pasa cuatro ojos? No le he visto ningún cartelito que ponga que es de tu propiedad. - Habló mi inner.

La pelirroja me miró sorprendida y yo sonreí con prepotencia. _Así que tú eres la bruja a la que nadie lleva la contraria? Je._

\- Chicle! - Gritó furiosa, cogiéndome de las solapas y echándome ese pestazo de aliento. - Mi nombre es Karin y más te vale no meterte conmigo! Sasuke Uchiha es mío, queda claro?!

Creo que lo siguiente que vio aquella chica fue el suelo, debido a la soberana bofetada que le di.

\- Uno, a mi nadie me toca, entendido?; dos, si me da la gana y él quiere, estaré el tiempo que me de la gana con tu "Sasu-chan"; y tres, nunca en tu vida vuelvas a dirigirte a mi. No me obligues a hacer de tu cara un mapa y de tu vida un infierno. - Hablé con extrema dureza en mi voz.

Después de decir aquellas palabras alcé la mirada y me encontré con las incrédulas de las que debían ser sus secuaces, que no dijeron ni pío, y sin más volví con Hinata, la cual me esperaba en la puerta con una expresión de emociones contenidas.

Una vez estuvimos fuera de la clase estalló.

\- Kyaa! Sakura-chan, dejaste en su sitio a Karin como nadie! Aunque para mi la bofetada sobraba... - Dijo en un abrazo.

Yo bufé.

\- Pues si me hubieses ayudado quizá no lo habría tenido que hacer. - Le recriminé, lo había pasado mal. Yo no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie me

dañara.

\- Moo... - Suspiró en tono de queja. - Gomen, solo quería ver hasta donde llegabas por nuestro Sasuke!

Una gotita corrió por mi sien.

\- Debería mandarte a la mierda, sabes? Y no lo he hecho por Sasuke, sino por mí. - Aclaré.

\- Aun así! - Exclamó sonriente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llevaba ya caminando un buen rato junto a Hinata, algo molesta por lo acontecido recientemente, cuando llegamos por fin a los vestuarios de chicas. Las instalaciones de aquél colegio me parecían innecesariamente grandes y ostentosas, a saber porqué papa me había inscrito en un colegio de niños ricos.

Una vez estuvimos dentro pude apreciar diversas taquillas con el nombre de cada una de nosotras escrito en la chapa, así que saqué una llave que me había dado Shizune del bolso (y que supuse que serviría para ello) y abrí la mía.

Miré con estrellitas en los ojos el uniforme deportivo que había en su interior, en mi anterior colegio jamás había tenido uno de aquéllos!

Consistía en una camiseta básica blanca de manga corta y líneas rojas en la parte del cuello y los extremos de las mangas, y unos pantaloncitos (demasiado cortos para mi gusto) rojos a juego.

.es/imgres?q=uniforme+deporte+escolar+japones&amp;um=1&amp;hl=es&amp;client=safari&amp;rls=en&amp;biw=1024&amp;bih=722&amp;tbm=isch&amp;tbnid=yZwgPPfvOCMnbM:&amp;imgrefurl= /forums/topic/50/uniformes-japoneses/view/post_id/2407&amp;docid=RjXR4COJ0NxlgM&amp;imgurl= . &amp;w=400&amp;h=600&amp;ei=5GacTtOpEMWq8QPq97zdBQ&amp;zoom=1&amp;iact=rc&amp;dur=352&amp;sig=109230371517010899686&amp;page=1&amp;tbnh=180&amp;tbnw=120&amp;start=0&amp;ndsp=15&amp;ved=1t:429,r:13,s:0&amp;tx=67&amp;ty=117

Con el ánimo levantado y una sonrisa novedosa en mi cara, me puse el uniforme rápidamente, me hice una coleta bien alta de caballo, metí mis cosas en el casillero y me giré para ver a Hinata con el mismo uniforme a unos pasos.

\- Kyaaa! - Grité, abrazándola con emoción contenida.

La pelinegra dio un bote por el susto y enseguida volteó a verme con una sonrisa.

\- Qué pasa Sakura-chan? - Preguntó sin estar del todo segura.

\- Vamos conjuntadas! No es sumamente... kawaii?!

Oí como soltaba una risa y se deshacía suavemente de mi abrazo para guardar las cosas en su taquilla. Noté también las miradas indiscretas de nuestras compañeras (_también a conjunto! _) sobre mi, y un par de burlas provocadas por mi comentario. Le resté importancia.

\- Eres una dulzura Sakura-chan. - Dijo Hinata encarándome y con una mirada de gesto maternal que hizo que me sonrojara. - Vamos, llegaremos tarde.

La seguí enseguida, pensando en la suerte que había tenido Naruto al encontrar a una chica tan linda como Hinata. Aquella pelinegra me parecía a cada minuto más buena, pura y guapa que ninguna otra.

Fijándome bien, jamás había visto una alma tan brillante como la suya, sin ningún rastro de tinieblas. Era eso posible? Ni una pizca de maldad?

La miré desde detrás con detenimiento. Su figura era perfecta, de eso no cabía duda, además era muy femenina y su cabello la hacía lucir mucho. Vaya si había escogido bien el rubio...

Cuando entramos en el gimnasio pude apreciar que los chicos llevaban el mismo uniforme que nosotras pero con el pantalón largo y holgado.

\- Mira, Sakura-chan, ahí están Naruto-kun y Sasuke. - Dijo la ojiperla, señalando hacia un grupo de chicos que se encontraba jugando al baloncesto mientras esperábamos al profesor.

Ambas nos sentamos en un banco que había cerca y nos dedicamos a mirar el partido (yo por mi parte bastante perdida en mis pensamientos, sin seguirlo realmente).

_Hmm, a Sasuke-kun le queda muy bien el uniforme..._

No seas pervertida inner... Ne, que tipo de chica crees que le gustará?

_No lo se._

Miré de reojo a Hinata. No tenía los pechos tan grandes como ella (aunque los míos eran más grandes que los de la media), ni la piel tan pálida, pero tenía una cadera bien ancha y unas piernas de envidia.

Suspiré. Sin embargo no era ni a lo lejos tan encantadora ni delicada, escondía en mi interior una gran rebeldía contenida que intentaba olvidar junto con una etapa de mi vida. Además el color de mi pelo era un asco.

_Deja de meterte con nuestro pelo, aunque no lo creas es bonito._

Bufé contrariada.

\- Mira Sakura, Naruto viene hacia aquí. - Habló la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me fijé en lo que había dicho y me di cuenta de que el partido ya había acabado. Naruto venía sonriente hacia nosotras mientras que Sasuke se había ido a sentar con Neji y Kiba.

\- Bien, clase! - Un grito me sacó de mis pensamientos y moví los ojos hasta encontrar a un sujeto sumamente extraño. - Vamos a practicar deporte hasta que brille la llama de nuestra juvenud!

Una gotita recorrió mi sien. Va en serio? Aquél hombre que aparentaba ser nuestro profesor vestía una malla verde de cuerpo entero sencillamente horrible.

\- Arriba todo el mundo, treinta vueltas al gimnasio!

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, es que se había vuelto loco? Miré dudosa a Hinata y vi que tanto ella como Naruto pasaban olímpicamente de él.

\- Es que no me habéis oído, he dicho que arriba! - Gritó de nuevo.

Esta vez vi como la pareja suspiraba y los alumnos empezaban a ponerse en pie de mala gana. Supongo que no era buena idea molestar a un profesor como él, el castigo serían cincuenta lagartijas?

Empezamos a correr unos detrás de otros sin ningún orden, y observé con el estómago revuelto y un nudo en la garganta como la pelirroja de antes iba colgada del brazo de Sasuke, el cual parecía no darle importancia.

Desvié la mirada y traté de centrarme en la conversación que mantenían Naruto y Hinata. Juro que lo intenté.

Media hora después, cuando acabamos de correr, el profesor de gimnasia, Gai-sensei, nos separó entre chicos y chicas y nos hizo formar equipos para jugar a voleibol.

Me tocó en el equipo contrario que Hinata, y vaya si lo noté, aquella chica era muy buena, pero a mi también se me daba muy bien así que el partido estuvo muy reñido durante todo el tiempo.

Hubo un momento en el cual estábamos jugando en el que me di cuenta que hacía tiempo que no rendía tanto ni me lo pasaba tan bien, y supongo que eso era todo lo que necesitaba, una rival.

De un momento a otro, Hinata golpeó tan fuerte el balón que lo mandó hasta al lado de donde jugaban los chicos, así que sin perder el tiempo corrí a cogerlo. Estaba por agacharme para cogerlo cuando noté que una persona chocaba contra mi y caíamos al suelo.

\- Ugh! - Solté un pequeño gemido de dolor al notar el golpe en la cabeza y la espalda.

Cuando el chico cayó, fue sobre mi, así me aplastó y me hizo verdaderamente dificultosa la tarea de respirar. Sentí como nuestras frentes chocaban y me asusté al notar que sus labios quedaban en la comisura de los míos accidentalmente.

Me removí enseguida, intentando quitármelo de encima y salir de aquella incómoda posición, pero lo único que conseguí fue mover la cabeza y a consecuencia dejar mis labios entreabiertos bajo los suyos, en un beso.

Abrí impresionada los ojos y me encontré con unos azabaches igual de sorprendidos. No me atreví a moverme más.

_Le acabamos de dar a Sasuke nuestro primer beso?_

Empecé a sonrojarme cada vez más, sintiendo mi cara hervir por momentos, y me perdí en algún mundo dentro de sus ojos.

De repente empecé a oír silbidos de sus compañeros.

\- Qué calladito te lo tenías Sasuke! - Oí que decía uno.

\- Déjala respirar un poco tío! - Dijo otro, en medio de una carcajada.

Yo por mi parte empecé a sentirme cada vez más incómoda y avergonzada.

Oí como él carraspeaba y se levantaba, separándose de mí, y una vez en pie me tendió la mano, algo que acepté sin rechistar.

\- Lo siento, Naruto me lanzó mal la pelota y perdí el equilibrio. - Se disculpó.

Yo asentí tímidamente sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Te duele? - Preguntó rozando mi frente con sus dedos.

Negué de nuevo con la cabeza. Después fui a recoger mi balón sin decir nada, ya que me sentía incapaz, y fui de nuevo hasta las chicas, esta vez caminando.

Pude oír un par de burlas a mi espalda, las cuales ignoré lo mejor posible, y a Sasuke tratando de cortarlos con comentarios fríos.

Al llegar pude divisar a Hinata mirándome perversamente, algo que solo logró ponerme más nerviosa, pero por suerte las demás chicas no se habían dado cuenta de nada, únicamente se habían puesto a charlar cuando me había ido.

Al acabar la última media hora de clase el equipo de Hinata había ganado el partido, y es que después del último suceso yo no había podido volver a concentrarme correctamente.

\- Muy bien clase! - Gritó Gai-sensei, dando por terminada nuestra clase. - Para ser el primer día lo habéis hecho todos muy bien, a las duchas y a casa!

Tras oír aquello me giré rápidamente para ir hacia los vestuarios sin tener que mediar con Hinata, y mi sorpresa fue encontrar sus ojos perlas a un palmo de mi rostro con tan solo ese movimiento.

\- Ah! - Grité bajito, sorprendida. - H-hinata! C-cómo has hecho eso?

Me giré señalando el otro lado del campo, donde ella había estado tan solo dos segundos antes, no? Volví a mirarla desconcertada.

\- El qué? - Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Supongo que había sido mi imaginación... Pero aunque hubiesen sido más de dos segundos había sido muy rápida.

\- N-nada. - Me excusé.

\- Bien. - Sonrió de igual manera.

Después me tomó de la mano de improvisto y empezó a andar muy decidida hacia los vestuarios. Recé para que no llegara el momento del interrogatorio.

Al llegar a la habitación observé que las demás chicas ya se encontraban (todas) en las duchas, hablando animadamente y con música bastante fuerte sonando (de algún móvil de ellas que debían haber conectado a unos altavoces).

Hinata me arrastró hasta el taquillero y me sentó en uno de los bancos.

\- Y bien? - Preguntó.

Y bien qué? Empieza a cansarme esa sonrisa...

\- Qué? - Le seguí el juego haciéndome la sueca.

La vi fruncir el ceño.

\- Pues Sasuke! Qué pasó antes? Cuando tropezasteis! - Insistió, como si fuera obvio.

\- Hinata solo tropezamos... - Intenté disuadirla.

Ella bufó.

\- Oh, vamos! Y ese beso que vi?

Los colores empezaron a subirme instintivamente, y de repente sus ojos brillaron.

\- No puede ser! Te has puesto roja! Haahhhaha! - Rió emocionada, mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil y me hacia una foto.

\- Hinata! - Reproché enseguida, aun más sonrojada y tratando de quitarle el aparato.

Ella sin embargo fue más rápida.

\- Vamos Sakura! Céntrate, que tal el beso? - Preguntó guiñándome un ojo.

Qué quiere que le diga? Sí, los labios de Sasuke son muy suaves y tibios... Pero quería haberle dado mi primer beso a la persona de la cual me enamorara. El pánico estaba empezando a implantarse en mi interior.

\- Hinata, no fue un beso, simplemente... chocamos.

La oí suspirar derrotada.

\- Está bien, yo sé lo que vi, vamos a la ducha.

::::::::::::::::::: Narra Sasuke ::::::::::::::::::::

\- Temeeeee!

Gruñí notablemente molesto y me paré en el asfalto dispuesto a esperarlo.

El rubio venía alborotado, corriendo como siempre y con una sonrisa zorruna que ahora más que nunca me desagradaba.

\- Hmp, dobe. - Contesté cuando llegó a mi altura.

Entonces empezamos a caminar a la par hacia el aparcamiento.

\- Mira qué tengo Sasuke-teme! - Dijo sacando su celular y empezando a a teclear algo.

Después me lo pasó y observé la pantalla.

Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente y mi mandíbula se desencajó un poco.

\- Dobe! - Grité molesto, eliminando aquella foto.

Lo oí reír disimuladamente a mi lado.

\- Hehe, esa no es la única copia, me la ha mandado Hinata por Bluetooth.

Gruñí. Hinata era exasperante junto al rubio. Donde narices había guardado su móvil en gimnasia? Uh, mejor no saberlo. La foto era de cuando me había caído sobre Sakura y ese accidental beso.

\- Que suerte eh teme? Sakura-chan es una chica muy guapa!

Gruñí de nuevo.

\- Se que a ti también te lo parece! Después de todo no has tenido prisa por alejarte de ella! Heheh!

Es que no puede ser más escandaloso?

\- No ha sido por eso. - Hablé repentinamente, acordándome de algo.

\- Eh? - Preguntó sorprendido, supongo que de que le hubiese contestado.

\- Su sangre. - Dije solamente. -Huele mucho más apetitosa que la de los demás.

Y era cierto, cuando me había caído sobre ella me había dado cuenta. Su sangre me había tentado enormemente, concentrada en sus mejillas, muy cerca de mi nariz, y su corazón bombeándola continua y desbocadamente.

No pude evitar relamerme al recordarlo, además sus labios sabían muy bien.

\- Fue eso, huh? - Oí hablar al rubio pensativo.

Lo miré interesado, sabría él algo de aquello?

\- A mi me pasaba lo mismo cuando Hinata era mortal, de hecho lo echo mucho de menos. - Suspiró. - Nadie a olido tan bien para mí como Hinata, creo que cuanto más te guste ella más ansia sentirás por su sangre.

Gustarme? Sakura no me gusta, y como que que lo echaba de menos? El dobe estaba mal de la cabeza?

De repente la brisa me trajo el olor que había identificado como el de Sakura, intensamente, y volteé para encontrarla unos metros más allá caminando hacia otra dirección con Hinata. Su pelo estaba recogido y su cuello suave y blanquecino expuesto.

Noté como se me secaba la garganta y volví a relamerme.

\- Teme.

Me giré hacia Naruto, por un momento había olvidado que estaba allí.

\- Creo que tendrás que empezar a alimentarte a diario si quieres controlarte. - Dijo seriamente.

\- Hmp.

Aquello me molestaba de sobremanera, pero era verdad.


	5. Adelaide

\- Hinata-chan. - Llamé a la morena al salir del vestuario.

Ella se volteó a verme algo distraída.

\- Hm? - Cuestionó con sus ojos perlas.

\- Me acompañarías antes de irnos a casa a una tienda de ocultismo? - Me atreví a preguntar.

La verdad es que me daba algo de pereza ir sola, aunque si decía que no debería hacerlo... Además tengo hambre... Y_Y

Hinata me miró sorprendida y enseguida traté de excusarme.

\- Recuerdas cuando me viste jugando al tarot? Es para chafardear (N/A: chafardear = curiosear) un poco, pensé que te gustaría acompañarme.

Enseguida ató los cabos sueltos y me miró con estrellitas en los ojos.

\- Si quieres luego puedes quedarte a comer en mi casa. - Añadí con una sonrisa.

Entonces me miró algo apenada.

\- Gomen Sakura, te acompañaré a la tienda encantada pero después he quedado con Naruto para ir a comer ramen. - Se disculpó.

\- No pasa nada. - Respondí con una sonrisa.

Para mí era más que suficiente que me acompañara a la tienda.

Ví que sacaba su móvil de su chaqueta i empezaba a teclear algo con una rapidez increíble (tipo Nana Komatsu xD). Después lo cerró y me miró sonriente.

\- Listo, le he enviado un sms a Naruto diciéndole que nos encontramos en 45 minutos en la parada del autobús. - Anunció.

A mi me cayó una gotita por la sien. Hinata era tan activa que a veces asustaba; aunque por otra parte ella y el rubio hacia una pareja perfecta, se compenetraban muy bien. Supongo que estaban los dos algo locos a su manera.

Sin más dilación nos pusimos a andar y dos cuadras más allá encontramos el sitio que buscaba. _Tienda Esotérica Nostradamus. _Noté que Hinata estaba algo nerviosa a mi lado, supongo que nunca había entrado a un lugar como aquél; y yo por mi parte ya estaba acostumbrada, pertenecía a uno de los tipos de sitio que más visitaba.

Recuerdo que ésta tienda me la enseñó mi abuela, acostumbraría ella a hacer sus "compras" aquí?

Abrí la puerta y enseguida la acompañaron unas campanillas hechas con llamadores de ángeles, aportando a cualquiera que entrara en aquella instancia energía positiva, que nunca está más.

Noté como Hinata las miraba maravillada y sonreí, para después tomarla del brazo y llevarla a la vitrina donde estaban expuestas con el precio, listas para ser compradas.

Al notar que empezaba a distraerse mirándolas algo sonrojada, aproveché y me escabullí para buscar lo que había venido a comprar. Escogí un amuleto de poder nuevo; un péndulo; y hojas de verbena, raíz de cicuta, flores de lys, mandragora e hinojos para mis pociones.

Amuleto:

.es/imgres?q=amuleto+triqueta&amp;um=1&amp;hl=es&amp;client=safari&amp;rls=en&amp;biw=1168&amp;bih=723&amp;tbm=isch&amp;tbnid=qHb-nDPKJ6hDiM:&amp;imgrefurl= %3FII%3D2716&amp;docid=GlLjYPTcxdDJPM&amp;imgurl= . &amp;w=250&amp;h=310&amp;ei=bo7SToSGBYSY8gPAsYnWDw&amp;zoom=1&amp;iact=hc&amp;vpx=944&amp;vpy=250&amp;dur=1231&amp;hovh=248&amp;hovw=200&amp;tx=118&amp;ty=175&amp;sig=113703724368812126131&amp;page=4&amp;tbnh=157&amp;tbnw=127&amp;start=51&amp;ndsp=19&amp;ved=1t:429,r:5,s:51

Péndulo:

.es/imgres?q=pendulo+magico&amp;um=1&amp;hl=es&amp;client=safari&amp;sa=N&amp;rls=en&amp;biw=1168&amp;bih=724&amp;tbm=isch&amp;tbnid=Ym8pOKyMoUlHkM:&amp;imgrefurl= . &amp;docid=6uGs-AkCJCdqPM&amp;imgurl= . /_FCxNhV4nl-g/TFw8bnkt2OI/AAAAAAAAAo4/12wnJ9YZ2yE/s1600/pendulo_de_cuarzo_cristal_150_ &amp;w=492&amp;h=477&amp;ei=nqLSTrP1LsjR8gOpmbTbDw&amp;zoom=1&amp;iact=hc&amp;vpx=117&amp;vpy=207&amp;dur=323&amp;hovh=221&amp;hovw=228&amp;tx=93&amp;ty=110&amp;sig=113703724368812126131&amp;page=1&amp;tbnh=160&amp;tbnw=181&amp;start=0&amp;ndsp=18&amp;ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0

Cuando lo tuve todo me dirigí a la cajera, que me miraba algo curiosa, y le tendí las cosas para que empezara a cobrármelas mientras Hinata seguía en su mundo. No es por nada, pero prefería que por el momento la pelinegra no pensase que estaba loca y que actuaba como algunas chaladas que se van a danzar bajo la luna llena desnudas.

Miré el reloj tratando de ignorar el hecho de que la cajera no dejaba de mirarme, hasta que finalmente me rendí y subí la mirada algo cohibida. Es que tenía monos en la cara?

\- Lo siento! - Se disculpó ella al ver mi expresión.

Era una mujer de unos treinta años, con el pelo negro recogido en un moño y varios talismanes colgando de su cuello. Sería ella también una bruja?

Volteó para asegurarse de que Hinata no escuchaba y me habló en un susurro.

\- Es que no vienen muchas chicas de tu edad que realmente entiendan del tema. - Dijo señalando las plantas. - Además... Necesito preguntarte algo...

La miré con una ceja alzada, incitándola a hablar.

\- Por el color de tu pelo... por casualidad no serás la nieta de Esmeralda Senju?

Abrí los ojos como platos sorprendida. Ella conocía a mi abuela? Y cómo me había relacionado con ella por el color de pelo? Esmeralda era castaña... Asentí, controlando de reojo a la ojiperla.

Ella siguió el rumbo de mi mirada y sonrió despreocupada.

\- Necesito hablar contigo. Porqué no le dices a tu amiga que vas a ver al almacén conmigo un par de cosas? No tardaremos.

La miré desconfiada. Y si era un demonio de alto nivel disfrazado y de incógnito? Sabía que solo ellos podían adoptar forma humana... Y si era una bruja? Era mayor que yo por lo que seguramente no podría defenderme ante su experiencia. Dudé seriamente durante unos minutos y finalmente asentí.

\- Hinata. - Llamé a la ojiperla con una sonrisa, captando su atención. - Vuelvo en un minuto, voy a ver algo.

Ella asintió y dirigió de nuevo la vista hacia los colgantes.

Entonces la mujer me tomó del brazo y me guió a través de una puerta, detrás del mostrador.

\- Bien. - Habló animada. - No sabes lo emocionada que estoy de poder conocerte al fin!

_Y a ésta que le pasa?_

Verás... No sé como empezar...

Parecía algo confusa. Creo que realmente no esperaba encontrarme.

\- Eres una bruja? - Pregunté sorpresivamente.

Era una pregunta que me carcomía el coco desde que la había visto. Habría más mujeres como yo que pudiesen darme consejos?

La chica suspiró algo deprimida y negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, Sakura, relájate porque lo que voy a decirte ahora quizá no te sienta muy bien, será mejor que te sientes. - Dijo indicando una silla a mi costado.

Bueno, de momento ya me asustaba que supiese mi nombre, que más iba a decirme? Me senté como había sugerido y la miré interrogante.

\- Cielo... ah... - Comenzó mirándome compasiva. - eres... la última bruja que queda viva en éste planeta. - Soltó de una.

El silencio reinó la sala.

_Última bruja.  
_  
El miedo empezó a adentrar por todo mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de lo que aquello significaba, y me agarré a los bordes de la silla con las manos, empezando a tener la vista borrosa.

\- No... no puede ser... - Susurré débilmente, luchando contra las náuseas.

Era imposible. Yo? La última? Cuántas probabilidades había de aquello?

La pelinegra me miró de manera maternal y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, tratando de reconfortarme.

\- Relájate. - Pidió con voz suave.

Yo arranqué fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y la miré contrariada.

\- Cómo lo sabes?

La chica suspiró.

\- Pertenezco a la red wiccana mundial. Se fundó a principios de la edad medieval, y ha seguido ejerciendo hasta el día de hoy. Básicamente controlamos todas las familias de brujas del mundo.

\- P-pero, se os debe haber escapado alguna! - Argumenté, no sería difícil siendo una red tan extensa.

Negó con la cabeza.

\- La bruja más antigua de todas le hizo un conjuro a un pergamino y ahí aparecen todos los nombres de las brujas existentes, tanto vivas como muertas. Las muertas aparecen tachadas, y cada vez que nace una nueva se incorpora con letras doradas. Sin embargo todos los linajes se han visto interrumpidos por demonios en los últimos tiempos y todas han perecido salvo tú.

Respiré profundamente. Aquello significaba que no solo me toparía con un par de demonios durante mi vida, sino que si se enteraban de mi existencia vendrían a por mi directamente. Estaba muerta.

\- No debes preocuparte. - Habló de nuevo aquella mujer.

Después se arrodilló en frente de mí.

\- Tienes nuestra protección y ayuda. Las wiccanas te debemos lealtad, así que haremos todo lo posible para que vivas. No podemos permitir que todo acabe aquí.

Se me humedecieron los ojos. Por mucho que trataran de ayudar...

\- Por qué? - Pregunté.

La pelinegra sonrió.

\- Eres un tesoro Sakura. Una pieza codiciada por todo el subsuelo.

Temblé al oír aquello. Tan importante era yo? Una chica que había sido siempre ignorada por los demás?

\- Cuenta la leyenda que la última bruja está destinada a cambiar el reinado del mundo sobrenatural, para bien o para mal. Muchos te buscarán para beneficiarse y también te otorgarán su protección, pero nosotras sabemos que elegirás el camino correcto. No estarás sola, no lucharás sola.

Era muy fácil decir aquello, pero acaso sabe lo antisocial que soy? Además, cómo se supone que vaya a encontrar a los que me ayudarán? Dudo mucho que vayan a aparecer por arte de magia.

\- En ésta ciudad abundan los seres mágicos, y aunque no lo percibas ya has encontrado a algunos que cuidarán de ti cuando menos lo esperes. No te dejes engañar por las apariencias. - Explicó.

\- Qué seres?! - Pregunté nerviosa y alterada. - Si están tan cerca no tengo el poder necesario ni para identificarlos! No soy la indicada para esto! No puedo cargar con esto!

\- Sakura! Cálmate! - Pidió. - Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada, has nacido con ello, podría haber sido cualquiera. - Susurró bajando la mirada. - Y en cuanto a tu poder, no dudes nunca de él. Las brujas de cabello exótico han sido las más poderosas de la historia, y hace miles de años que se extinguieron. Tienes la suerte de tu parte, y Esmeralda me dijo que podrías con ello.

\- Mi abuela... lo sabía? Apreté los dientes, me lo podría haber dicho.

La chica suspiró y yo la miré algo incómoda por la situación. La mirada que me devolvió me acongojó un poco, ya que cargaba con demasiada comprensión y ternura.

\- Dios... - Susurró sonriendo levemente, mientras me acariciaba una mejilla y me hacía sonrojar. - Eres solo una niña...

Desvié la mirada.

Exacto. Era solo una niña, al menos en cuanto a fuerza y experiencias, ya que me consideraba bastante madura. Porqué no podía ser ella la bruja? Tsk, realmente por mucho que me ayudaran las wiccanas... ellas solo eran humanas.

Me concentré en no empezar a hiperventilar y a calmarme. Debía tranquilizarme o todo saldría fuera de mi control. Ya se me ocurriría algo, no podía mostrarme débil en frente de nadie.

\- Sakura, si alguna vez necesitas material para pociones o cualquier otra cosa cuenta con nosotras. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer. - Dijo la pelinegra.

Asentí con la cabeza aun sin mirarla. Al menos aquello seguro que me serviría de algo, ya que no contaba con mucho dinero y aquellas cosas solían costar bastante...

Suspiré y me levanté de la silla.

\- Bien, eso es todo? - Pregunté con una mirada seria.

La mujer me miró sorprendida. Supongo que era normal, estaba acostumbrada a que me subestimaran por la edad.

\- Sí.

\- Está bien, gracias por todo, supongo que volveré pronto. - Anuncié mientras salía de aquel cuarto, dispuesta a volver con Hinata e irnos lo más rápido posible. Si algo odiaba eran las miradas de lástima.

\- Pregunta por Adelaide. - Informó.

Después oí los pasos de la mujer detrás de mí.

Al llegar al la parte frontal de la tienda me encontré con una Hinata sonriente sosteniendo un llamador de ángeles con pequeñas lunas en su superficie. Era una sonrisa tan sincera que no pude evitar devolvérsela con la misma energía.

\- Quieres ése? - Preguntó Adelaide, que había vuelto detrás del mostrador.

\- Sí, por favor!

\- Bien... - La chica pareció mirar algo y después nos sonrió a ambas. Más a mí que a Hinata, de una manera cómplice. - Os dejo ésta compra gratis chicas, es la primera vez que venís. - Dijo sonriente.

Debo admitir que me sorprendí. No esperaba que empezara ya a colaborar conmigo. Supongo que en cierta manera no me la pude creer del todo, era demasiado... generosa. Además también había sido muy amable con Hinata.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron sin quererlo de color rosa por su trato y recogí mis cosas con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias. - Susurré bajito. Me sentía mal por haberme comportado tan mal con ella minutos antes.

\- Oh! - Oí exclamar a Hinata emocionada. - De verdad?! Muchísimas gracias!

Después tomo su bolsita y me siguió dando saltitos hasta la salida.

\- Adiós!

Cuando salimos a la calle abrí con urgencia el sobre y se puso su collar nuevo.

-Qué amable era aquella señora! - Dijo sonriente.

Asentí también con una sonrisa y observé su llamador. La verdad es que era precioso.

\- Es muy bonito Hinata.

\- Arigato! Ne, vamos a buscar a Naruto?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hime! Sakura-chan! - Nos llamó a distancia Naruto, mientras nos saludaba con la mano.

Sonreí y noté algo nerviosa que Sasuke estaba a su lado. Recordaría lo del beso..?

Al llegar a ellos Hinata y Naruto se fundieron en un largo beso, mientras yo desviaba la mirada incómoda.

-Sakura. - Me llamó Sasuke con un tono serio.

Yo me sonrojé y alcé la mirada para mirarlo.

\- Repite conmigo. - Ordenó.

Lo miré algo confusa pero asentí.

\- Mañana, viernes, se decidirán a los delegados de clase; martes que viene, festival deportivo...

\- Mañana, vienes, se adjudican los delegados; martes festival deportivo... - Repetí como una autómata. Él sonrió con aprobación.

Qué estaba sucediendo?

\- Miércoles, llueve; jueves entramos a las 9:00 am; viernes nos apuntamos a los clubes extra-escolares, y el sábado sales a cenar con Sasuke. Desde el principio.

Asentí intentando recordarlo todo.

\- Mañana se deciden los delegados de la clase; el martes próximo festival deportivo; miércoles llueve; jueves entramos una hora más tarde...

-Viernes los clubes extra-escolares. - Recordó.

\- Viernes los clubes extra-escolares y el sábado por la noche... - Abrí los ojos sorprendida. - Oh... - Fue lo único que alcancé a decir, mientras mis mejillas se teñían de color escarlata.

Lo vi sonreír arrogante y después subir a su coche y desaparecer.

Qué... acaba de pasar? Me ha invitado a... salir? Somos amigos?

Cogí algo absorta el autobús, ya que ni siquiera sabía en que momento Naruto y Hinata se habían ido. Sonreí para mi misma. Quizá aquel día no era tan malo...


End file.
